Caught Unsheathed
by KitsuniTales
Summary: What happens in the forest at night? Espeon is the one to find out. A lemon of an Arcanine, Vulpix, and Espeon.
1. Chapter 1

Caught Unsheathed

Espeon was stalking through the woods following some grunts and moans that woke him up. "There'd better be an explanation for this…" he growled. The noises had gotten much louder, surely he was very close; then he could see the source, an Arcanine and a Vulpix, both males, having sex. The Arcanine's balls slapped the bases of the Vulpix's 6 tails as he stretched his tail hole. Espeon could feel arousal from the sight push his pokehood upwards. His scent must've also gotten muskier because the Arcanine looked up and started sniffing. Espeon pressed himself to the ground despite knowing they'd find him anyway."We know you're there and that you're horny…" the dog-Pokemon murmured, rutting more of himself into the Vulpix. Espeon sighed and showed himself to the mating males, trying to hide his unsheathed sword but failing as he walked towards them.

"Wanna join?" the Arcanine's eyes flickered with hope. "I beg your pardon?" the question surprised Espeon, had he read his mind? "I said, 'do you wanna join?'" the fire-type repeated. "Please do!" the Vulpix pleaded, he pointed his nose at Espeon's member and added, "I'd love to have that inside me." _The offer is tempting…_ thought Espeon, _That Arcanine's penis looks so big…_

"Alright, you have my consent…" Espeon declared, "And my body."


	2. Chapter 2

Caught Unsheathed

"We're gonna have to stretch you out first. There's no way you could take my member without proper training." Arcanine's news made Vulpix excited, he knew what that meant. Arcanine instructed Espeon into the traditional mating stance, crouching with the rump up high. Then he had Vulpix put his penis up to Espeon's tail hole while he put his up to his mouth. He was yearning to just put it in but he had to wait for the order.

* * *

Espeon's nose was filled with the mouth-watering scent of Arcanine's cock. _What's taking so long?_

 _"_ Now!" Arcanine's order rang loud and clear across the clearing. Immediately, his 2 entrances were stuffed with 2 Pokemon penii. "Mmmm..." Espeon moaned around Arcanine's pokehood. He was enveloped in a new kind of pleasure, the pleasure of _being_ the penetrated.

Arcanine started to push his wood further down Espeon's throat, then, there was a bit of resistance. Espeon could feel tears forming and his throat start to gag, he knew it was his gag reflex. _I must not..._ He shut his eyes and tried to focus on the rutting of Vulpix. He could feel Vulpix's balls slap his haunches, he looked back at the small fox. He must've seen the lust in his eyes because he brought his muzzle to Espeon's ear and whispered, "Do you-pix!- like it when I do it hard?" Espeon nodded; Vulpix licked his ear intimately and started rutting into him harder. Espeon showed his thanks by using his tail to caress Vulpix's genetalia. "I'm gonna cum!" the 2 fire-types cried in unison. _So will I!_ Espeon tried to speed it up by suckling Arcanine's tool. Soon, his mouth and tail hole were filled with with spunk. It felt so warm and gooey and tasted salty yet sweet... Espeon couldn't help but cum too.

When Arcanine finally left his mouth, Espeon panted heavily, "Amazing..." "I know, right?" Vulpix licked the cum off Espeon's member, also keeping it hard,"Me and Arcanine do this every waning and waxing moon. I'm normally on the bottom but I don't mind." _I wonder if I could join..._ Espeon wondered.

Arcanine padded to the much smaller Pokemon, "I have to check how stretched out you are, Espeon." Espeon stood up for Arcanine to check him,"How will you- Eep!" He looked behind himself to see Arcanine have one digit in his entrance. He could feel Arcanine move it around with a "Hmm..." he then felt him put another toe inside him causing him to give a yip of slight pain. "Well, with a bit of practice with my digits and you'll be taking my wood soon!" Arcanine announced excitedly, moving his appendages around a bit more. Espeon gave an _e_ _on_ of ecstasy and latched his mouth onto Vulpix's member.

Arcanine started to thust his digits a bit further then started spinning them in a circular motion. "Eon... Eon... Eon..." moaned around Vulpix's tool. He then felt lust-driven paws start to push his mouth further down the member. He gladly took more as Arcanine put the last toe in and started sliding his foreleg gradually in. He smirked as Espeon started to hump the air and started suckling on 1 prong of the 2 pronged tail making Espeon yip. Espeon could just cum but had to make sure Vulpix got sweet release, he let his tongue loll out and ticked Vulpix's rear hole whenever he got close to it. In no time, Vulpix came right in Espeon's mouth, a few stray drops landed on Arcanine's muzzle where licked them off,"I never get tied of your taste..." Arcanine pulled his foreleg back out of Espeon, that made Espeon cum the 2nd time. Espeon wasn't used to sex, he felt exhausted. He fell asleep next the the warm fur of Vulpix. When he woke up he was back in his den, his friends weren't there. _Was it a dream..?_ Then he smelled the sharp tang of many Sitrus berries, they spelled out ' _I still didn't get to rut you so visit again_ ' He smiled, he'd definitely go back.

*So what do you think guys? Should I make a sequel? Let me know! (\\(*U*)/)

**I ship Vulpeon


End file.
